Public Encounter
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: All Carol and David want to do is celebrate some happy news in a way they do best but they hadn't banked on the local undertaker and his wife being in their presence. But nothing can stop them getting it on, even if it is a public place. Rated M for smut.


Celebrations were occurring in the Jackson household. David Wicks had pulled off the biggest deal and as a result had earned a great deal of money. Both he and Carol were delighted and pleased that good fortune had come their way.

"You are an absolute genius David!" Carol exclaimed as she kissed David longingly on the lips. David responded with so much passion he nearly shoved Carol onto the sofa, having got a bit carried away.

"How about we go out tonight?" He asked, still keeping a grip around her waist and looking into her eyes. Carol smiled at him,

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Where do you wanna go?" She said happily and David quickly said,

"I know a perfect little restaurant not far from Walford." He said and Carol smiled at him, agreeing with him. She wanted to have a good time tonight.

An hour later Carol and David were on their way to the restaurant, Carol was dressed in a black dress with a matching belt and David couldn't take his eyes off her, already feeling a growing bulge in his trousers. Carol put her hand on his knee and started rubbing up and down. David gasped as he felt her hand rub his thigh then she reached for his bulge and gave it a squeeze and David nearly lost it all together but remembering he was driving he kept his eyes on the road.

When they got to the restaurant Carol sat at the table and David being the gentleman that he was held her seat out for her. Carol smiled at him and kissed his cheek David sat opposite her and gave her saucy smirk which she returned circling her finger round her glass in a flirty kind of way. Then a voice called out,

Carol! David!"It was Pam Coker and her husband Les, who was the local undertaker. She also was a friend of Carols.

Carol smiled and waved at them both as did David but when they came over to them, he frowned slightly. Trust them to spoil his fun!

"What a lovely surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you!" Pam exclaimed as she gave Carol a hug. She smiled at David which he returned though secretly he was annoyed with her. He shook Les's hand and then they all sat together.

An hour went by and all four of them ate and talked to each other with Pam mentioning a charity Calender she was organising to which David gave a small snigger.

"Oh I forgot to mention Mr Coker, thank you for arranging my mum's funeral. It was a lovely service." David said to Les who gave a small smile.

"That's my pleasure Mr Wicks. It was an honor to have done the service." Les said and Pam smiled at him before they continued their meal.

"Shame about that poor Lucy Beale. So young and full of life. That was a very sad service." Les said solemnly and David sighed heavily. He had come to the restaurant to celebrate his deal success with Carol, the love of his life and yet the undertaker was mentioning funerals.

"She was my niece Mr Coker." David said.

"Please call me Les." Les added and David nodded before downing another glass of wine, then seeing Carol give him a saucy smile once again. David decided to take action. Taking off one of his shoes, his foot began to travel up Carols leg.

Carol suddenly felt warm and she wondered whether it was the heat of the restaurant or the sexual desire that she was feeling for foot travelled up her thighs and she let out an inaudible gasp as it reached her knickers before he started rubbing there. Part of her wanted to slap his hand and tell him to behave but she really wanted him now. He always made her feel like a hormonal teenager.

"I was telling Les. We was so happy when you got the all clear Carol." Pam was saying and Carol smiled at her but she hadn't really taken in what was being said as David was now rubbing her sensitive area and she was stifling a moan in the process. He carried on rubbing until suddenly Carol leaned forward and some salad cream landed on her dress.

"Oh. Stupid me. I've gotta wash this off." Carol said quickly, making her excuses and leaving the table. David after her smiling and winking at her.

Carol was staring at herself in the toilet window dusting down her black bodycon dress, having wanted to get away from the sexual tension that was building up back in the restaurant, the feeling was heating up inside her and she wanted to relive herself, wanted to touch herself. Wanted to give herself some pleasure. She reapplied her lipstick and mascara and didn't notice David come in, he was also experiencing the Feelings that she was and he couldn't wait any longer to give Carol all the pleasure she wanted. He wrapped his arm round her waist and kissed her neck, giving it a nibble in the process.

"Hello Gorgeous." He mumbled in her ear and Carol moaned and tilted her head back breathing in the aroma of his aftershave.

"Oh baby. I want you so bad." Carol moaned and David then whispered,

"Toilet cubicle. Now."

He grabbed her by the hand and led her to a toilet cubicle locking the door behind her. Then Carol grabbed him and began passionately kissing him running her fingers through his dark hair while David instantly reached for her knickers.

"Take them off, you sexy man." Carol growled in his ear and David obliged, practically ripping them from her while Carol reached for his trousers and undid the belt allowing his trousers to drop. David kicked these away and pulled his boxers down allowing his huge erection to pop out. Carol stared at it for a while and dropped to her knees coming to face to face with it. Then taking it in her hands she opened her mouth and licked the tip keeping a firm grip around the length before beginning to take the whole thing in her mouth. She moved up and down while David pulled faces of pleasure and held her head in place moaning and groaning in the process. Carol kept her eyes on David as she went further down, practically deep throating him now almost gagging now. David pulled her head back gently knowing that he needed to be inside her now.

He stood Carol up and lifted her up, pinning her up against the cubicle door, Carol wrapped her legs around his waist. Then Carol gave a loud gasp as he slowly entered her, throwing her head back by the sensation. He rocked against her thrusting in and out slowly to begin with then picking up the pace. Carol threaded her fingers through his hair once more and held onto him as he moved with her, grinding and thrusting hard and fast. Carols moans of pleasure were loud and for once she didn't care whether the whole restaurant could hear them at it, she was happy with David and loved making love to him as he did with her. Then David suddenly stopped and allowed her to get down while he sat down on the toilet seat and Carol knew what to do, lowering herself gently on his lap being careful not to hurt him. She moved slowly then picked up the pace while David moaned in her ear enjoying the sensation of her moving up and down on his length. Then Carol moaned as she felt herself orgasm while David soon followed emptying his load inside her. They didn't move for a while trying to get their breath back while David held onto Carol and passionately kissed her resting his forehead against her own.

"Oh David. You make me so happy." Carol whispered in his ear and David smiled at her, breathing heavily. Then Carol reached for her knickers and put them on. Then David put on his trousers and did his belt up.

"Come on before Les and Pam wonder where we are." David said and they both began giggling like a teenaged couple before following each other out of The toilets. Les and Pam were just wondering where David and Carol had gone too when they both appeared at the table.

"There you are, was wondering where you were." Pam exclaimed while Les just had another drink and now was slightly tipsy. Pam rolled her eyes.

"I think we better go. I'll see you soon Carol." Pam said and she gave Carol a hug and waved to David as she helped Les on his feet.

"See you bot very s s soon."Les slurred as he staggered towards the door with Pam beside him. She grinned to herself, knowing full well why Carol and David was gone so long but she would keep it a secret. Then she rolled her eyes as Les took a fall outside the restaurant and struggled to get in the taxi.

Carol and David laughed as they too left the restaurant wanting a quiet night at home and possibly wanting a repeat of what happened tonight. However half way through the journey home Carol fell asleep and rested her head on David's shoulder to which David smiled lovingly. As soon as they were home David carried her in the house and upstairs, laying her down on their double bed before eventually joining her in bed, wrapping himself around her and falling asleep with the woman of his dreams beside him.


End file.
